kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 438
438: Night Sea The Peng Zhuang words have not said that sat had turned head in front Qiurong Wanxue, Peng Zhuang has closed the mouth immediately, does not dare to speak irresponsibly again. Only had Li Qi Ye to smile, welcomes the Qiurong Wanxue vision, but Qiurong Wanxue stared at Li Qi Ye a while, finally any words had not said. ferry boat drove into Night Sea slowly, after entering Night Sea, came Night Sea Qiurong Wanxue not to have anything actually, but Peng Zhuang audiences slightly absolutely terrified. Although said the Night Sea not anything specially frightened thing, but, after entering Night Sea, everybody can look out into the distance obviously sea surface, can see very far place, why actually does not know, when sits ferry boat to enter the Night Sea later all people to think one like entered the darkness, boundless does not know that approaches. The Pitch-dark sea water as if can swallow all, making people absolutely terrified. In fact is also so, Night Sea is a bad risk incomparable place, anyone, Saint Sovereign is also good, Virtuous Paragon, if no ferry boat to enter Night Sea forcefully, must be able dead a tragic death in Night Sea, Night Sea like Eternal Ominous Beast, can the human swallows completely, does not keep any skeleton. Even is founding of the nation Title as God Virtuous Paragon forcefully enters Night Sea, same is unable to escape such destiny. Once had legend, only had Immortal Emperor to enter Night Sea forcefully, this legend cannot be confirmed that nobody can know whether so. Sits ferry boat to enter Night Sea, Peng Zhuang is absolutely terrified, felt one looked like enters a great mouth of Eternal Ominous Beast to be the same, at this time did not need Qiurong Wanxue to tell that Peng Zhuang they six small do not dare to tread ferry boat one step, if left ferry boat, only then blind alley one. Li Qi Ye looks at this is similar to is dark world same Night Sea, he gently sighed, muttered said: „Night Sea” Li Qi Ye knows that Night Sea is similar to Fengdu City is the same, was hiding too many secrets, this inside has the unknown secret, and relations were major. After ferry boat drove into Night Sea, ferry boat boatman has sent a standing net to everyone, this fishing net is very special, does not know that is anything does, looks like that flowing light weaves, with cannot feel a point weight in the hand. This catches the Night Yang Fish fishing net specially, the fishing net that only then ferry boat boatman gives can catch Night Yang Fish. However, what is strange, ferry boat boatman never seizes Night Yang Fish, nobody knows why this is. Li Qi Ye they sit on ferry boat, enters Night Sea to catch fish, however, Li Qi Ye they have caught for two days, one Night Yang Fish has not seized, Qiurong Wanxue changes the navigation time and time again the direction, keeps place that changes to catch fish, but, has still not harvested, still has not seized one Night Yang Fish. „Does not have including one Night Yang Fish, will not be fish will be arrested up.” Has caught three days later continually, has achieved nothing, Peng Zhuang six small are discouraged, temper quite anxious Peng Zhuang was mad wants to jump into the sea. Compared with six were small, Qiurong Wanxue can think the air/Qi very much, she shakes the head saying: „Where catches Night Yang Fish to have such easy matter, Night Yang Fish is the Fengdu City general currency, if casual can catch, then you can trade the lots in Fengdu City. Many people caught for several months to have the harvest, if did not have that patience, was difficult the harvest in Fengdu City!” Qiurong Wanxue is also has a mind tempering Peng Zhuang they, therefore she does not worry, even if has not seized Night Yang Fish, she is also same can calm down. Also has caught again for three days, still has not harvested, but, does not have the harvest also incessantly is Li Qi Ye they, in fact, in these three days they once ran into many people, these from world regional youngster, ride ferry boat to leave to arrest a fugitive on sight Night Yang Fish. Occasionally, Qiurong Wanxue they can also meet Sect or Ghost race that youngster gets to know each other well, unavoidably says a hello, under chitchatting, knew that some people even came for one month, seized 35 Night Yang Fish that's all. Hears the harvests of other people is also very small, this makes agitated Peng Zhuang they six small feel better, others came for one month, seizes 35 Night Yang Fish, they come for several days not to seize Night Yang Fish are also not extraordinary. Eighth day time, Li Qi Ye they met formidable Sect, the opposite party have rented one very huge ferry boat, on the ship have been filled with the youth, each one was blood energy soars to the heavens, especially their god flame, making the human not dare to approach, this group of youth just like were the child of Deity Clan are the same, the imposing manner was scary. Especially sits in that youth of bow, that is extraordinary, the god flame that on this youth beats behind changes to Divine Ring in him, shelters to be the same just like Deities, as if he is the god child! „Divine Burn Country also came, Divine Burn Imperial Prince arrives unexpectedly.” Sees the youth on this ship, Qiurong Wanxue is moved, Qiurong Wanxue sees this ferry boat from afar, makes ferry boat boatman keep one's distance from it. „Why hides them?” Sees the human to hide, this is not the Li Qi Ye style, he asked with a smile. This lets sit in Li Qi Ye nearby Peng Zhuang curiously looks at Li Qi Ye , said: „Brother Li, do you come from Thousand Carp River, could it be that you do not know Divine Burn Country?” „Divine Burn Country how?” Li Qi Ye smiled, said careless. Peng Zhuang has patted forehead, said: „Brother Li, your this also rather nerve too big strip, Divine Burn Country was one of you Southern Remote Cloud most formidable inheritance, although they were not Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect, but, heard they were first-class Large Sect, hearsay they only compared with Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect almost that's all.” „Yes, some rumors said that Divine Burn Country is Deity Clan, they said that is True God descendants.” Another disciple connection said. „This.” Li Qi Ye does not have what fluctuation, but smiled. In fact Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect he idles to regard it, as for Divine Burn Country such Large Sect, pays attention regarding him is the same. „Incessantly is this.” Six small only girl students said: „legend Divine Burn Country Princess, was your Southern Remote Cloud illustrious big beautiful woman Divine Burn Feng Nu betroths to seat/ Di Zuo Sir!” „Who seat/ Di Zuo is Sir?” Li Qi Ye visited them, said with a smile. This is not Li Qi Ye asked that intentionally, he indeed does not know that who seat/ Di Zuo is. The appearance that Peng Zhuang six small fainting, like looking at the monster looks at Li Qi Ye , Peng Zhuang pats the forehead, said painfully: „Brother Li, is not, your seat/ Di Zuo Sir does not know that is who? This is our Nether Sacred World illustrious Three Heroes!” „Three Heroes? What Three Heroes?” This is not Li Qi Ye installs, he indeed does not know any Three Heroes. „Chan Yang, seat/ Di Zuo, Tian Lun Hui, was our Nether Sacred World most formidable three talents, legend our Nether Sacred World this era most has the opportunity Carrying Heaven’s Will person is their three. Moreover the seat/ Di Zuo Sir family background is most terrorist, he is Myriad Bone Imperial Throne only Successor.” Peng Zhuang said busily. „, Myriad Bone Imperial Throne, this I pour heard, isn't the inheritance of that one sect having three emperors?” Li Qi Ye understood, said with a smile. „Isn't the inheritance of that one sect having three emperors?” Like this makes Peng Zhuang six slightly probably faint immediately, they thought that Li Qi Ye was too slow, Peng Zhuang cannot bear said loudly: „Brother, this is one sect having three emperors, do you know seat/ Di Zuo Sir formidable? legend is respects to him including Saint Senior of older generation very much.” „This.” Li Qi Ye said very much lightly that this is not Li Qi Ye pulls rank, one sect having three emperors regarding him also indeed is very ordinary matter. „Divine Burn Country Princess Divine Burn Feng Nu is the seat/ Di Zuo Sir fiancee, heard, after Divine Burn Feng Nu betroths to seat/ Di Zuo Sir, the Divine Burn Country prestige is also soar.” Six young only girl students said. „Sat in the bow a moment ago is god however Feng Nu younger brother Divine Burn Imperial Prince.” Sits opens the mouth to say in front Qiurong Wanxue: „Divine Burn Country is thumb Large Sect, such existence, we are evading are good.” This not strange Qiurong Wanxue is discrete, although said that Snow Shadow Ghost Clan is Ghost race, but, they are the small clan, has not resulted in Divine Burn Country such Large Sect completely compares, even can say that a Divine Burn Country finger can destroy completely them, regarding such colossus, Qiurong Wanxue keeps certainly one's distance from it. „Originally is so.” A Li Qi Ye clear appearance, then nods to smile. „Comes including some Southern Remote Cloud people, it seems like at last Fengdu City is very lively, we are careful, do not cause trouble.” Qiurong Wanxue urged six slightly to say. Qiurong Wanxue discretely also reasonable, Snow Shadow Ghost Clan in Nether Boundary is just not worthy of mentioning small clan, survives in the big sects and countries, regarding them must be cautiously. Li Qi Ye they go to sea for ten days, to tenth day later, finally had has harvested, when a net got down, Li Qi Ye was also good, Qiurong Wanxue, has not harvested, has not held anything to hope to a disciple of final draw in a net, time that but, he received the net, an eye-catching sunlight reflected unexpectedly, at this time, everybody looked that unexpectedly the net in the net to the small fish that a finger size whole body has actually sent out the sunlight, this small fish just like was the fire jade carving was the same, the whole body caper caught fire to fall. „Night Yang Fish!” Saw such small fish, Qiurong Wanxue also has shown the smiling face, this colorful when the appearance of students revealed laughed heartily, just like is the peony of being in full bloom, quite had the outstanding beauty flavor. „Night Yang Fish!” Peng Zhuang six small are also excited, especially this disciple, is much more excited, person who he is first catches Night Yang Fish, how this does not make him happy. „Finally had the harvest.” Peng Zhuang six small could not bear jump happily. Seized first Night Yang Fish, this is inspiring Peng Zhuang they, they think then should be the bumper crop time, but, receives two days they still not to catch Night Yang Fish. Qiurong Wanxue can calm down, but Peng Zhuang six small somewhat are but actually irritable. Next